Everything falls into place
by Fiery Vixen
Summary: It isn't right for her new boyfriend and her ex to make a bet concerning her, is it?.
1. Chapter One: Meeting at night

He saw how much she changed, her hair now a deep brown, long, to her elbows, and wavy, her clothes were better, and she looked so sexy now. She wore a black tank top that was cut off at her stomach, her dark blue jeans were low, below her hips, and they exposed her tanned stomach. He watched from high places as she walked, he memorized the sway of her hips, every time she twisted her hair in her fingers when she was nervous, every time she bit her lower lip out of frustration or concentration. He wasn't perverted, as many people thought the boys in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were...he was just, well...he didn't know why he liked her, her family was one of the poorest families in the Wizarding world. He wore black jeans and a gray sweatshirt, his hair a light brown, and lay flat and temple length. His eyes were a pretty silver bluish. 

**

She sat in the library, scanning a random book, holding the side of her head; she tilted it to the side slowly. She felt a presence in the room, as she looked around, she was in the corner on the far side of the library, shadowed in darkness. She brushed her hair out of her eyes carefully, and squinted, she saw something moving by the door. 

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked, a bit shaky. The voice was soft, but she knew it was a male speaking. "Why, Miss. Weasley...not scared of me, are you?" She shook her head. "No. I thought you were someone else." She spoke to the shadowy figure that seemed to be approaching her slowly. "No, just me." He smiled lightly, at her, leaning next to her, and letting his hand find her shoulder. She exhaled slowly, staring straight into darkness. "You've been watching me?" She questioned and he nodded. "You have good eyes love." He ran his fingers through his hair, and walked behind her back wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzling the curve of it softly. She smirked a bit.

"You're awfully persistent when you want something, aren't you?" She asked. He muttered into her neck. "Mmm...I am." He let his tongue slid slowly on the curve of her neck. She closed her eyes softly, as that book she was reading dropped to the floor as she pulled him on to the table with her, as he found her lips he let his tongue snake into her mouth, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had almost his full weight on her, but she was comfortable, as he held her hips. She never thought she could be so happy...especially with him.


	2. Chapter Two: The bet

They'd never expected to meet like they did-she was a Gryffindor and he was well...a Slytherin. He hadn't imagined he could of been so happy-with a Weasley anyway. He walked the halls after leaving the library, his body felt all tingly, as she had kissed him before, her body heat rose slowly, as he touched her hips. He grinned to himself, as he rounded the corner and walked into someone. He stumbled back slowly. 

"Well, what's this? Zabini grinning... and for what reason do I owe you smashing into me?" He growled, his loose blonde hair falling forward some, his gray blue eyes giving off a penetrating gaze. "Well Blaise? Why'd you run into me? Wipe that grin off your face!" He hissed, as the boy before him kept grinning. "I was just leaving your ex in the library. I walked into you on accident." He smirked slowly, knowing full well that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had dated for a few months. "H-How is she?" Dracos' voice cracked some. "Oh she's fine...getting over you was the hardest thing for her...I just helped her out." He sneered; he hated this boy with a passion for hurting Ginny. 

"I'll make a bet with you Zabini." He smirked, extending his hand. "I'll bet that you can't nail the Weasley before February fourteenth." The light haired boy blinked and nodded. "Fine, if I win you stop pining over my girlfriend, if you win...I'll attempt to be nice to you." He gave Draco a lopsided smile, and shook his hand.

A slow grin appeared on Dracos' face, and he listened to the words going through his mind. _I'll win this, because what he doesn't know I'm going to get her back, and he'll be as broken as I was...and still are. _


	3. Chapter Three: Wanting you back

Ginny walked the halls, the next morning; she hadn't seen Blaise since their 'meeting'. Maybe he was avoiding her...but why exactly? Had she done something wrong? She didn't think so, and of course that wasn't exactly for her to determine. Her mind was wandering as she walked into someone wearing baggy clothes, who ever it was growled and turned around to yell but stopped.

"G-Ginny?" He choked as he eyed her; she wore a black shirt with low pants and a chain, his eyes traveled to her tattoo, his fingers ran over some, as she pulled back. He wore a black sweatshirt and blue jeans. His hair was spiked and lay flat in the front covering his eyes, the back of his hair totally flat. 

"Why are you t-touching me?" She shook her head and backed into the wall slowly. He stepped closer to her, she sniffed some and his cologne flooded all her senses. She suddenly felt herself in his arms, her knees shaking underneath her. "I'm sorry...your smell...and I-I got dizzy." She blinked and pushed herself up; she wasn't going to allow herself to want him anymore. He lifted a pale hand and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Hey...it's all right. I can see how uneasy you are, and hell I don't blame you." He gave her a soft smile, his eyes flickering with ease. She stared up at him, tilting her head to the side slowly, as she watched him lick his bottom lip in nervousness; she felt her heart race some. 

She muttered his name slowly, watching as he dipped his head carefully and kissed her. She stepped back slowly, but opened her mouth and let his tongue enter, god he was such a good kisser, and an even a better lover. She'd slept with Draco because she loved him through and through. Granted, she loved Blaise, or she did until this moment. She felt her entire body get weak, as her trembling hands snaked around his waist, his hand ran through her hair. She cringed as she heard a voice from the side of her. "I still love you..." She had her eyes closed the entire time so she hadn't realized that Draco had nipped her ear and whispered to her. She nodded slowly in acknowledgment...she wasn't sure she loved him back. She did have a new boyfriend now...but she needed Draco, she was sure of that now, but she needed to tell Blaise that she wanted Draco back, but how could she do that without hurting them both?


End file.
